My Soul Will Find Yours
by ElandiliAvadiel
Summary: Were the haunting last words of Christine Daae before parting from Raoul forever. Now, a century later two young girls find themselves coming face to face with the past. Can Adrianne and Kim prove love lives on, or will lives change again thanks to Erik?
1. Chapter 1

**My Soul Will Find Yours**

By: Erik'sMusicalAngel

**Chapter One**

I couldn't believe it, not even as the plane landed and my family went through customs. It seemed like a dream; too good to be true. Finally, after all my years of waiting, I was in Paris. After a lifetime of nothing but dreaming about it, here I was standing in front of the majestic Opera Populaire. Cocking my head and squinting from the blazing sun, I looked up and tried to imagine the building in it's heyday. All the fine horses and carriages dropping off men and women in their beyond Sunday best, rushing as fast as possible, within the limits of the century in order to grab their seats. Not one hair out of place.

The beauty of Paris was fascinating beyond comprehension. Ever since I had seen "The Phantom of the Opera" on Broadway with my family when I was 10, I caught the bug. At first it had been getting my hands on the soundtrack and memorizing every version of the songs. Beautiful, haunting songs that showed how deeply Erik loved and cherished Christine. Then it had been the singing lessons, the brown hair dye, the fancy 19th century antique jewelry, and well, finally the site that started it all, the Opera Populaire.

And it was there I stood, at the base of the greatest structure in human history. Other tourists like me swarmed around trying to touch, or at best enter. Unfortunately there was a show of The Nutcracker performing so outside visitors were not allowed to enter, but that was fine. I waited a lifetime, what's another hour? In the distance I heard a little boy whine that it's only a boring old building, what's so beautiful about it? I turned around and looked at the little boy, who couldn't be more than five years old. His parents were trying to shush him as he continued to throw his mini-fit. Although the parents were indeed trying to stop him, it made my blood boil to know that there were those out there who thought of this beautiful opera house as a "boring old building." Granted, he was a child and could still be taught. I wouldn't let it spoil my outing.

Feeling brave, I decided to poke my head into the building to see what was going on. Of course there was a guard, but luckily for me he was focusing more on the stage in front of him rather than me sneaking in from behind. I turned off to the left of me, and although I did not know where I was, I took it in. My lips moved silently as I muttered words of shock and wonderfully surprised.

There were posters of former operas that have been preformed since opening day along the walls. I read and translated as easily as if I were reading in my native English tongue. I noticed a few familiar names and smiled at the possibility they could have once stood where I found myself at that very moment. How was I able to read and understand French without ever setting my eyes on this wall before was a complete mystery. I only knew the very basic of French, and I mean basic. I didn't even know how to say "Help me, I'm lost." I didn't have a fingernail size of French blood in me; much to my dismay. No, it seemed like I had the rest of Europe to learn about, minus France.

I never found any reason to tell anyone of my "talent." It wouldn't have got me anywhere. Thousands of people all over the world speak French, so it wasn't as if I picked up _Lord of the Rings_ fluent lingo. I would just be the thousand and first person who spoke French. My parents would think it was just stupid junk I learned from seeing "Phantom" so many times and watching documentaries on France and the rest my own made up mumble jumble language. So, I ask, once again, what's the point?

But was that a smart move? Would life be easier for those who open up their secrets? If we have something to say should we just take a deep breath and hope for the best?

We will find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Soul Will Find Yours**

By: Erik'sMusicalAngel

**Chapter Two**

Ah, finally. Performance over and let the grand tour begin. Single file, the crowd from outside eased in and each had the same in awe, shocked face I did.

_Wow!_

_Amazing!_

_Are we still in the 21st century?_

_I'm hungry!_

Well, almost the same expressions. I walked backwards into the people, then took three steps forward to give the illusion I had come in with the rest of the tourists, not like the sneaky little rule breaker I knew I was. Instantly, I backed up into someone and turned around to apologize.

"It's fine," she says with a laugh. "the way we're all flocking like sheep it's amazing nobody's passed out. Hi, I'm Kim."

"Hi Kim, I'm Adrianne, or Andie. Nobody really calls me Adrianne except for my mom."

"Won't call you that then," she laughed. "I hope I don't look old enough to be a mom. Look," she said turning around, "Do I have a mom's butt?"

"Absolutely not," I told her smiling. I liked this girl, she was bubbly and seemed fun.

"Aw, you're just saying that."

"No really, I've seen plenty of mom's butts in my time. You haven't got one. Are you a mom?"

"Nope."

I stood there feeling like a complete idiot. Thank God I had enough sense not to insult her, but what a conversation for first time talkers.

"Say Andie, do you want to get out of here?"

"No, I've been waiting for this my whole life."

"Well I mean not here, here, but away from the tour. I can show you what they can't. I've been here so much it feels like I live here."

"Do you?"

"Land sakes no, but I'm a Paris native, I've been here many times and I've explored it all."

"Why do you come on tours then?"

"So I can have fun at all the tourists fawning over everything."

This made sense, for Adrianne had often done the same thing in her native Washington D.C. Go on the tours and find it highly amusing that people found things interesting.

"Um, no offence or anything, but I think I'd like to hear what the professionals have to say. If it sounds too boring of if it's stuff I already know, then we'll go off."

"Ok, deal."

Suddenly heals clanked across the floor at a fast pace and a young lady came chasing after her feet. She was holding a large number of keys in one hand and a briefcase in the other.

"Well don't just stand there gawking," she told everyone. "Spread out. I'll be right back." The first group of about 15 people stepped into the light.

"Alright, now everyone's looking at me thinking what in the hell is that nut case doing over there?"

"That's what I'm thinking" Andie muttered to Kim.

She was greeted by a glare. "I am Isabelle De Chagny, my family now owns the Opera Populaire and she was supposed to be the one giving you the grand tour. Just my luck, she wasn't able to make it and is now sleeping- which truthfully is what I should also be doing. But anyway, I'm here now."

The group stared like sheep.

Isabelle led them down the hallway and into the parlor. "I have just a few rules. One, please do not eat in front of me because I did not have any lunch and I cannot be responsible if I snatch it out of your hands. Two, I promise to answer all your questions. Even stupid ones. But here's the catch, only two stupid questions per person. If you have more than two, then I get to borrow the Phantom's Punjab lasso and hereby strangle you with it." she turned to the staring group. "Any questions or problems?"

"Are you taken?" asked a guy in the back, ignoring his snorting friend.

"No, I am single, twenty- one, and available." she gave him the once over, "But you are not my type slick."

The group laughed.

"And sir?"

"Yes?"

Isabelle grinned, "That's your first stupid question."

XxXXxx

The group trailed Isabelle to the orchestra pit, the costume department, the prop room, and finally the dressing rooms.

"And what we have over here is thought to be the last note of Christine Daae just before her accident."

"What happened to her?" someone asked

"She died."

"Gruesomely" Andie commented.

"Actually, it was rather sweet." Isabelle told the group. "They died right here from this very building."

"Well of course Christine Daae and my famous relative, the Vicomte de Changy had plans to elope and be happily married for the rest of their days, but it was not to be. The Phantom of the Opera had also taken a liking to Christine and constantly made her doubt Raoul really truly loved her. He planted seeds of doubt at any moment he could. He was determined to make Christine marry him. Although she never believed the Phantom, well it's not something you want to hear of your future fiancé going to bed with all the ballet rats in the house. Her note is here, under glass."

Extremely curious, Andie lagged behind to read.

_Raoul, my sweet savoir._

_I think of you tonight, when the stars are out and all is quiet. They are not shining as bright, are they sad? Sad that we are not yet happily together? I sit here alone and think of the times when we were young and carefree children without a care, and oh how I strain to keep those memories fresh. When you put your arms around me, when you told me something that made me go silly with joy. Oh these memories only make me more lonely and make my heart ache for you more. So, once again I remember our happiness which in turn makes me sad again and oh Raoul it never stops. It's just one merciless cycle in which I cannot bare another minute. How can I possibly entertain the thought of marrying the Phantom, the man who kills without a second thought and feels no remorse? What is everything he has to offer me in the face of your never-ending and unconditional love? How is it that I must pledge love, loyalty, and obedience to him when I already belong to you? My life belongs to you, every beat of my heart belongs to you. My soul belongs to you. I think of you only twice my beloved; when my eyes are open, and at last when they are closed. And so help me, whatever time, space, or distance that dare come between true love, I promise my love…my soul will find yours.._

"Heavy stuff," Andie whispered wiping away a few stray tears from her eyes.

"Her handwriting is sloppier at the end," Kim came up whispering.

"I noticed that, it was harder to read.. Why?"

"Well, legend goes that she heard a wedding march stringing up from the other side of the mirror, she hurriedly wrote the last part and well…jumped."

"What about Raoul?"

"Well, obviously he was distraught so when he heard of the news, he came up two days after the funeral and jumped from the same spot. You would think their spirits would wander through time waiting and longing to be together again. And then they'll find peace."

"Peace?"

"Heaven I guess. But do you want to know my personal thoughts?"

"Yes!" Andie asked, by this time bubbling over with curiosity.

"They're going to find a boy and a girl. Possess their bodies. Relive their love story and re-commit suicide. Dying as they believe they should have. Together."

"And if Erik, the phantom comes into play?"

"I would think if Christine could love him, well, maybe he would have a chance. It would be quite hard though, Raoul certainly has an advantage."

Enter the Twilight Zone.

Kim shrugged "Just my own thoughts. Nothing can be proved."

"You know," Andie laughed nervously. "Raoul looks like an old boyfriend of mine. Scott."

"Maybe they're the same."

"Nahh, now that I look back on it, Scott wouldn't know how to be a gentleman to save his life. Typical masculine pig."

"Maybe it was one of his great great great… grandfathers, or uncles."

"Yikes, then I used to make out with a Raoul member?' she thought about it. "Yes, I suppose that can make sense, he wasn't very good."

The girls cracked up.

"Please," Kim said. "Take your knowledge of the Phantom, dye your hair and Christine looks like _you."_

Both girls moved closer to the glass display, staring wide eyed.

"No, no this can't be. This has to be a mistake," Andie worried using the glass to steady herself. "Scott and I can't be these reincarnates, that doesn't happen. It doesn't exist."

Kim looked on sympathetically. "Where is this Scott?"

"Probably in DC somewhere," Andie said starting to bite her nails. "At least I think."

"We have to get him out here!"

"Forget that, we have to find a way for Erik to win Christine's heart so I don't die!"

"That too. And we have to get Scott here."


	3. Chapter 3

**My Soul Will Find Yours**

By: Erik'sMusicalAngel

**Chapter Three**

Andie and Kim rushed out of the opera house, completely forgetting about the rest of the tour. This was a real life adventure, no tour could possibly compete.

"What do we doo" Andie whined leaning forward over a bus stop bench. "I'm scared now. I started out thinking this was all a story; a legend but shit. Now it's time to panic."

"No, not yet. We should wait for something to happen before we panic. Maybe nothing will. After all, I never said that's set in stone what was going to happen."

"Yours makes better sense."

"Hey, I've got an idea" Kim said, smacking Andie's shoulder gently. "If by any chance we do want Erik and Christine together, he needs some work right?"

"Work on what?"

"Well, on his personality. Like manners and stuff"

"Oh, yes. Right. Where are you going with this?"

"Well, why don't we teach him? You know, like what a girl wants out of a man."

"We can't just have a séance, bring him back from the dead, and throw our lessons on him!"

"What if he's not dead?"

Andie stood up and started to walk. "Kim, he has to be dead. Nobody lives that long, not even Phantoms."

"Will you just try with me?"

"Sure. Yeah. If you can find a way for us to somehow magically meet Erik, then yes I will teach with you."

"I'm glad to hear that Andie, now come on. I have an idea."

Kim lead the way straight back to the opera house, the very place from which they had just ran away.

"Whoa whoa whoa, are you nuts? I ran away from here for a reason."

"Relax, it's safe. Nothing can hurt you."

"Tell that to Joseph Bouquet."

"Ah funny, relax. We're here for a reason."

"Which is?"

"Come along."

Kim led the way through the now nearly deserted Opera house, back into Christine's dressing room. Andie rolled her eyes. "Oh Kim, what are we going to do. Pull back the mirror?"

"Not quite, here read this" as she handed Andie a piece of scrap paper with mumble jumble written on it.

"I can't understand a damn word this says. Besides, why do I have to do it?"

"Just try, you'll find you know more than you think you do. Besides, you're Christine."

_Great! Thank you for reminding me. Ok, let's have at it.._

Taking a deep breath, Andie read out the words in front of her to the best of her ability. "Ange de la musique, guide et gardien, concession à moi votre gloire. L'ange de la musique, ne se cachent plus. Venez à moi, ange étrange."

(Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. Angel of music, hide no longer. Come to me, strange Angel.)

Just as Kim had hoped, there was an answer. And not just any answer, HIS! The phantom's! Oh this would work after all and everyone would go home happy. Erik and Christine would never be apart again thanks to that fop.

"I am your Angel of Music. Come to the angel of music...  
I am your Angel of Music. Come to the Angel of Music... "

The mirror slid open and Andie finally realized what she had done. She clamped onto Kim's hand silently mouthing "Help."

Erik's hand stretched forward and like a moth to a flame, Andie was powerless to stop her free hand from accepting his.

"Go," Kim whispered pushing her through the mirror. "Come back for me when you can. I'll be here."

Erik led his lady down to her chariot. Alright, it was the boat, but still a nice boat at that. Andie looked around nervously chewing her lip wondering how many times in another life had she taken this same exact boat ride. She felt like someone was walking over her grave.

They docked and Erik took her hand helping her out gently. _Very Nice!_ Andie thought. _Scott would never in a million years know how to do that._

She looked at Erik, and he looked back. Neither one of them quite sure what to say. Erik supposed he could threaten and scream at her to demand what she was doing in his Christine's dressing room.

"Well, this is nice. Are we just going to stare at each other?"

"Oh we could talk about many things, mademoiselle."

"Like?"

"Like how you managed to get into my dear Christine's dressing room."

_Oh boy, this will be fun. Hi Erik! I'm Christine. Yes it's me, just a hundred years older. But I don't look a day over 20, huh?_

"Well Erik," Andie began, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He quickly moved away. "Alright, that's fine. But anyway. Um, I am Christine."

"Excuse me?!"

"Yes. Believe me, I am as shocked as you are, but it just came out today and I look like her and the note and my ex boyfriend resembling Raoul soo much and…" Andie blubbered, throwing out everything she learned.

"Christine…You've come home to me then?" It was too much to hope for that she would come to Erik, there was no possible way. He braced himself for rejection once again.

"Um, well see I'm not Christine now. My name is Andie. I was Christine back when you knew her.. I guess.. Oh listen to me, I sound nuts!" she whispered sinking down on Erik's couch. She looked back up at him. "I'm not some crazy psycho bitch you know."

"I didn't say you were. Oh Christine, you've come back," Erik cried throwing his arms around Andie and holding her as tight as he could. "I've waited for you Mon Ange, you've made me the happiest I've ever been."

_Erikk, noo. I'm not Christine Daae now, in this life. We're different peoplee._

"Erik?"

"Yes my sweet?"

"Can you call me Andie please, or even Adrianne if you'd like."

"Whatever for?"

"That's my name. My _real_ name. "

"Nonsense, you are the wonderful Christine Daae, Primma Donna of the Opera Populaire. Angel of Music's prize student!"

"Well that sounds lovely Erik, and deep down I must have loved that, but I have a new life now."

Erik stared. Andie stood up and hugged him tight. "Let's try it like this. Do you remember when I died?"

Erik nodded sadly. Andie rubbed his arm. "Alright, well after I died, well I'm sure I couldn't straight be born as myself now, so I was born as another human being. Then they died, then I was born again, then that person died. And once more I was born again, and that's probably who I am standing right in front of you. See, I have no memories of "Christine." I only remember me now."

"Then you do not remember me? Us?"

Andie looked him dead straight in the eye. "No.."

"Nothing?"

"I'm afraid not."

Now it was Erik's turn to sink into the couch. He didn't know whether to cry or scream. His Angel; his muse had magically turned back up in his lonely life and she didn't remember a thing of their past. She didn't remember how much he loved her..

Andie sat and watched Erik very closely. The poor guy looked lost. Like someone had actually torn his heart in two and no amount of glue could ever put it back together again. Andie felt terrible for him, she really did. Oh she desperately wished she could remember something- anything just to make him smile.

"What if you had a second chance, Erik?"

"At what?" he sniffled.

"Love. Loving Christine, err me."

"Oh it would be different, I'd worship you, I'd take care of you, I'd even protect you like I did then."

"What if I could teach you the way to a girl's heart? To my heart?"

Erik's eyes shined. Was it possible? Could he really be getting a second chance at the love he destroyed so long ago?

"I will follow you anywhere."

"So you accept?"

"YES!"

"And you'll do everything I say?"

"And more."

"And you won't argue with me if I say something you don't like?"

"I won't say a word. My Punjab won't either."

"Oh that's very good to know. Erik could we go back to shore and pick up and assistant of mine?"

"Mon Ange, I'd rather just you." Erik said quietly. He wasn't used to dealing with more than one person at a time. Makes sense.

"Alright Erik, that's fine. Can I just tell her so she's not sitting waiting and waiting?"

"I suppose."

Erik led her over to his desk and pointed out how to use everything. "You know just a simple email would do" Andie laughed

"A e-what?"

"Future talk Erik, pay no attention."

_Kim,_

_Have found E. and he does accept my offer to re-win a certain heart. However, he requires I be the one to teach him. He already knows who I am and to have to introduce him to you too I think would be too much. You know- the social situations and all. Please please don't be mad, this was his idea and I thought it best to not anger him. I will be in touch, I promise. Thank you sooo much for everything, I can't tell you how much it means to have someone else go through this too. Do you have a phone number where I could reach you?_

_A._

Andie sealed it, dunked the wax on it, and the letter now had the honor of displaying the Phantom's famous seal. Erik ran off happy as a sand crab to deliver it, writing a song out loud that sounded strangely like "Raoul is dead, I win Christine."

Andie sat back on the sofa and stared up, pondering what she was going to teach him, and what had she gotten herself into.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Soul Will Find Yours**

**By: Erik'sMusicalAngel**

**Chapter Four**

Andie screwed around for a good ten minutes before the brainstorming process began. She concluded that an organ is way different than a piano, "Ayesha" was another word for "Anti-Christ", and she really missed the sun. So far, all she had was two things that she liked in a man. Why was this so hard all of a sudden? Also, she had no proof that what she liked is what Christine actually liked. She was just assuming. Was this hard because she basically had to think it up on the spot, or was she herself unsure of the mate she truly wanted as well.

Andie had never been extremely popular. She lived in the same town her entire life, had a few friends but only one best friend- who wasn't much in the popular department either. Acceptance mattered to Andie, and from boys, well she never got it. Never asked to any school dances, or football games, or dates on the weekend. She assumed that boys were stupid, but with a high school of over 5,000 kids couldn't at least one be smart?

In many ways, Andie could understand Erik. Both were terribly lonely in the love department and both were so desperate for affection. She had to help Erik win Christine. Raoul would do just fine without her. He had his money and fancy clothes and pretty looks that would aid him. Erik had nothing; Christine was his world.

"Come on this should be easy!" Andie grumbled at Ayesha, who turned the other way giving her the butt. "If she's me and I'm here, it should be what I like; what I've always wanted. But now that it's so close it's hard."

She busied herself writing down ideas, than scratching them out a second later on a store receipt she found in her pocket. Erik returned to find her wadding up the paper into a ball, groaning, then un-raveling it to write again.

"Having trouble?"

"No." she responded, a little too quickly.

"I think you are."

"Well you're wrong."

"I'm never wrong."

"And if you do have a fault, modesty isn't it" Andie challenged looking around for something to throw at him. Erik sat down next to her and just stared. He didn't have to say a word; she caved.

"Will you stop with the eyes already?! It burns!"

_If only Nadir were this easy_ Erik thought to himself.

"It seems I'm having a tiny bit of trouble. But don't you worry mister, I'll come up with something good and we're going to turn you into the Prince Charming of Paris." Andie had no doubt Erik could do it. She knew how much he loves Christine and how he'd do anything in the world for her. Although maybe he wouldn't agree or even like everything she had to say, he'd listen.

"Well, first off, what do you actually know about Christine?"

"She's got the softest brown eyes I think I've ever seen, you can see the love she has for life. When she speaks to you, it's like you're the only one in the room and she cares about nothing else expect for what you have to say. She's got perfect and flawless skin and would look beautiful in a evening ball gown or a bathrobe." Erik blushed at this last statement.

"Aww that's so sweet! But some of that was looks.. A stranger can see that for themselves. What about _Her?"_

"What about her?"

"Let me help you here honey.. Ok, what's her middle name?"

"Johanna."

"Greatest Wish?"

"To be with her father again."

"Biggest accomplishment?"

Erik took some thought on this one. "Being open to love after her father died."

Andie melted dead there on the spot, but kept her composure.

"Biggest Dream?"

"To marry and have 20 babies."

She raised an eyebrow, "20 babies Erik? Is that her talking or you wanting to try talking."

"Mademoiselle that is not an appropriate topic of conversation. I hardly know more than your name."

"Relax, after this I'll tell you what you'd like to know. Don't get so defensive, I'm only playing."

Erik nodded.

"Ok Erik, pop quiz. Christine comes to you and says "Does this dress make me look fat?" What do you say? Erik I made this easy."

"Umm, no? you look lovely?" he guessed meekly.

"Yes! Exactly. Perfect! Let's try this one… Christine comes to you and says "Honey, I'd really love to see Meg tonight. She's invited us for dinner. Meanwhile, it's the opening night of your new Opera. What do you do?"

"Tell Christine nothing is more important than an Opera."

"Ehhrg! Wrong buddy! That's showing you don't care about her feelings or what's important to her. You're expected to compromise. You spend equal time at both places or, see if Meg would like to see the opera too."

Erik grumbled about having to compromise with a woman, that Andie let go. This was completely new territory for him, she'd cut him a little slack. "Ok Erik, one more then you can relax a little."

"Oh you're letting an Opera Ghost have a break after this torture? Bless you master."

"Shush you, you wanted my help I agreed, and now you're totally stuck with me."

"Wonderful."

"_Anyway_" Andie continued, "Erik.. I'm not happy with the Opera anymore. I've made the decision to stop singing."

Infuriated, Erik leaped up from the couch. "You will not! I worked too hard and too long to make you the star you are today! You are perfect, and while I have breath in me you are not stopping what you love!"

"She just said she wasn't happy."

"B-but I know she is"

"This is tricky Erik, it could be anything talking. The only thing to do is be supportive. If she wants to stop, respect that. If she decides she wants to continue, be at every single performance supporting her. And for God's sake don't yell!"

"I didn't yell, I was just talking loud."

"Erik it's the same thing. Don't argue, I was right here. I heard you perfectly clear."

"Alright. I won't, I mean.. I'll try to control that."

"Thank you. Good work Hun, and as promised, now you can relax."

"Does this mean I can interview you now?"

"Nope. You'll get what you are after Erik, I'm pleased for now." Andie put the paper back in her pocket, grateful that she got a pretty good start. Suddenly, she was bored. It seemed as if she wasn't throwing questions at Erik, then she had no purpose.

"Hey Erik?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Will you sing something for me?"

Erik smiled, a rare beautiful smile. "Absolutely mon ange. My Christine." Migrating to his Organ, he started the haunting melody of "Music of the Night." Andie followed suite and laid her head on his shoulder. Maybe not the best pillow, but she was comfortable.

"Are you ready my dear?"

"Always."

_"Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses ... _

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night ..._

_Close your eyes and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never lived before ..._

_Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you ...  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you ...  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night ..._

_Let your mind start a journey  
through a strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul take you where you  
long to be !  
Only then can you belong to me ..._

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me savour each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night ... _

_You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night . . . "_

By the time he had finished, Andie had fallen asleep. On him. On "The Devil's Child." Erik almost had a heart attack that a woman would decide to stay around him on her own free will. He didn't want to move and disturb her, so he gently moved her head to his lap, and sat up at his organ all night long.

Working on a new opera.


End file.
